1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to leveling an object having one or more legs in contact with a surface and, more particularly, a top-adjusting leveling foot that can axially advance or retract the surface-contact point of the leg.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A common problem associated with tables, chairs and other multi-legged objects is the wobbling effect that results from one or more of the legs being positioned on an unlevel surface. Often, the only recourse is sticking a folded piece of paper or magazine between the foot of the “short” leg and the ground surface, which can be unsightly and only provides a temporary solution to the problem.
In light of the problems commonly associated with tables and chairs, as well as other objects having more than one leg intended for contacting a ground surface, there exists a need for a top-adjusting leveling foot which can axially advance or retract the surface-contact point of the respective leg.